This invention relates to an applique for a vehicle pillar or other suitable vehicle surface. In particular, certain embodiments of this invention relate to an applique (or over) for a vehicle pillar (e.g., B-pillar).
An applique is a decorative member or cover which is fastened to a vehicle surface to add styling and/or to functionally cover aesthetically non-pleasing portions of the vehicle. Conventional appliques are made of metal and/or plastic as is known in the art. For example, it is known to provide appliques over the external surfaces of B-pillars of a vehicle (car, truck, van, or the like). While the applique may be attached directly to the B-pillar itself, it is also possible to attach a B-pillar applique to door sheet metal so that the applique is not directly attached to the pillar and instead opens and closes along with the door while the B-pillar remains fixed in place. A pillar is known in the art as a structural member provided to support the structure of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional automobile. The automobile of FIG. 1 includes front and rear assemblies 1 and 3 having front and rear windows 5 and 7, respectively. The vehicle B-pillar, generally designated by reference numeral 9, is located at least partially between the front and rear windows. Generally speaking, forward pillar 11 is typically referred to as an A-pillar, center pillar 9 as a B-pillar, and rear pillar 13 as a C-pillar.
Because of the high visibility of the B-pillar area, appliques are commonly used to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface on the pillar. Such an applique is used, for example, to cover manufacturing imperfections or the like and is commonly finished in cooperating or matching vehicle colors (black, red, blue, etc.) to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance.
FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of a conventional B-pillar and corresponding applique which is illustrated and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,078, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The assembly of FIG. 2 includes B-pillar 20, applique 21, extruded seal 22, and glass window 23. For purposes of example, it is noted that B-pillar 20 may separate the front door from the rear window in certain vehicles (e.g., in two door vehicles). Alternatively, the B-pillar 20 may separate the front window from the rear door in other types of vehicles (e.g., four door vehicles). In particular, B-pillar 20 includes inboard sheet 24 and outboard sheet 26. Formed metal flanges 24, 26 are welded together at areas 27.
Unfortunately, the assembly of FIG. 2 suffers from at least the following problems. First, the portion of the assembly that receives window glass 23 is overly complicated. The shape of the extrusion is undesirable, complicated, and/or burdensome. Second, portion 28 of metal applique 21 which wraps around an edge of pillar 20 (i.e., portion 28 is hook shaped) is undesirable because: a) it creates a metal surface which is exposed and can potentially damage items and/or components which hit it, and/or b) it creates a metal-to-metal contact between the edge of pillar 20 adjacent weld 27 and applique 21 which can lead to undesirable movement, scratching, etc.
FIGS. 3(a)-3(c) illustrate a conventional applique for a vehicle B-pillar that has been sold by the applicant. This B-pillar applique is attached to the door frame (not directly to the B-pillar) so that the applique opens and shut along with the door (e.g., front door) while the B-pillar remains fixed in place. It is currently believed that this applique represents xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d and therefor it is labeled as such. As can be seen, the applique of FIG. 3 includes both an overlying formed sheet metal portion 30 which is to be seen by a viewer, and an underlying polymeric portion 31 attached to portion 30. Plastic fasteners 32 are provided in order to help secure the applique to the B-pillar. While the applique of FIGS. 3(a)-3(c) has been successful in the field and is an overall good product, it has been found that there may be easier ways to attach an applique to a vehicle than those implemented by the applique of FIG. 3.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for an improved design for an applique (e.g., B-pillar applique) for covering a pillar of a vehicle or any other suitable vehicle surface. It is a purpose of different embodiments of this invention to fulfill any and/or all of the aforesaid described needs in the art, and/or to solve any or all of the aforesaid problems or other problems which will become apparent to the skilled artisan when given the following disclosure.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved applique for at least partially covering a pillar (e.g., B-pillar) or other surface (e.g., door frame) of a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, van, etc.).
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved applique for a B-pillar of a vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an applique which includes a window glass receiving channel integrally formed therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a B-pillar applique which includes a molded polymer inclusive (e.g., entirely or partially of a polymer material) retainer member adhered or otherwise fastened thereto, the retainer member both 1) helping retain the applique on the door, and 2) providing a polymer inclusive insulation layer located between metal of the door frame and a metal or other exterior portion of the applique. Optionally, an end portion of the polymer inclusive retainer member may wrap partially or fully around an end of a metal portion of the applique in a hook-like manner in order to cover an exposed end/edge of the metal portion.
In certain embodiments of this invention, the B-pillar remains fixed in place as part of the vehicle while the B-pillar applique is attached to a door for opening and closing therewith. In other words, the B-pillar applique may not be directly connected to the B-pillar itself, but instead may be attached/connected to the door frame.
Yet another object of certain embodiments of this invention is to provide an applique (or cover) which includes an end portion which wraps around an end of a corresponding door frame flange in a hook-like manner in order to help retain the applique on the door frame.
Certain embodiments of this invention fulfills any and/or all of the aforesaid objects or needs by providing a vehicle B-pillar assembly comprising:
a B-pillar;
a door structure including first and second pieces of sheet metal which are connected to one another at a flange portion of the door structure;
an applique for attachment to the door structure;
wherein said applique includes a formed sheet metal member and a polymer inclusive retainer member, said polymer inclusive retainer member being attached to an interior surface of said sheet metal member; and
wherein said polymer inclusive retainer member includes: a) at least one fastener which at least partially protrudes through an aperture in said door structure in order to help attach said applique to said door structure, and b) a hook-shaped portion which wraps at least partially around a first end of said sheet metal member in order to cover at least a portion of said first end of said sheet metal member, and wherein said hook-shaped portion is spaced from said fastener.
Certain other embodiments of this invention fulfill any and/or all of the above-listed needs or objects by providing an applique for attachment to a door structure of a vehicle, said applique comprising:
a body shaped so as to define a window receiving channel therein, said window receiving channel being defined by at least first and second approximately parallel walls of said body that are connected to one another via a base wall;
at least one fastener adapted to protrude at least partially through an aperture in the door structure in order to help attach the applique to the door structure; and
a retainer portion at an end of said applique for wrapping around at least a portion of a flange of the door structure in order to help attach the applique to the door structure.
Yet other embodiments of this invention fulfill any and/or all of the above-listed needs or objects by providing an applique for attachment to a door structure of a vehicle, said applique comprising:
a structure shaped so as to define a window receiving channel therein, said window receiving channel being defined by at least first and second approximately parallel walls connected to one another via a base wall; and
a polymer inclusive retainer member including (i) at least one fastener adapted to protrude at least partially through an aperture in the door structure in order to help attach the applique to the door structure, and (ii) a seal portion including a flexible lip adapted to provide a seal against an adjacent applique provided on another door frame structure.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, along with reference to the accompanying illustrations.